Heart's Memories
by Tabitha12
Summary: It’s St. Patrick’s Day, and Captain Gregg’s best friend Sean O’Casey has a secret — and it’s tearing him apart. Can Daniel, Carolyn and his other spectral and nonspectral friends help him? Read and find out.


_**The characters from 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir' belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber productions. No infringement is intended, no profit is made, and the characters will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only. All other characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters belong to the authors and may not be used or changed without express written permission. Set in the From this Day On Universe, after Brotherly Love and before The Duel. I do not own GAMM, its denizens. **_

_**Sean O'Casey, Thom Avery, Charles Dashire, Aunt Violet, Siegfried and Tristan Matthews, James &, Helen Wight belong to Amanda and Mary's **__**Day On Universe**__**, but SOME of the names (but not their complete personality) have been inspired by the fabulous James Herriot books, All Creatures Great and Small, etc. Blackwood's name but not his religion was inspired by Andrew Greeley. Linden Avery from Stephen R, Donaldson. Adam from Panzer/Davis. My Fair Lady and her characters are Lerner and Lowe. One Small Star was written by Eric Bogle. The exerpt from The Unicorn was written by Shel Silverstein. All other Irish songs are in public domain.**_

_**Many, many thanks to Amanda for all her help and encouragement, and inviting me into the GAMM universe she began, Mara for suggesting an Irish tune I mentioned and to Susan Griffith for the always needed beta read.**_

**Heart's Memories**

Mary

**Mid February, 1981**

"Daniel?" Carolyn called softly.

"Yes, my dear... wife?" The spirit smiled, still taking joy in being able to say the word to her.

"I... I'm worried about Sean." She glanced briefly at the family picture on her desk, taken at Candy's wedding. "He's been acting a lot like Tristan was when he first came back."

Daniel's brows shot up. "Is anything broken? Has Claymore complained of something?"

Shaking her head, Carolyn responded, "No. I haven't seen or heard from Claymore lately. Sean's not doing things like that… but, well, he's not acting like the old Tris used to act, either. More like the way Tris has been acting off and on since coming home. At least like he's been when no one is watching him too closely, he thinks. Kind of sad... wistful. You know, like..."

Daniel's smile melted as his wife tried to explain. "My respect for the lad grew tenfold when he walked away, but if he were just alive... I admit, as much as I like Thom, Tristan would be my choice of a son-in-law. However, that is a 'but' that cannot be overcome." His face brightened. "Still, Tris seems more like his usual self since Siegfried showed up."

"I know," Carolyn agreed. "I think so, too. Tris just needs a little more time and love, that's all. But that's not what I want to discuss with you. We can't do anything about Tristan's heartache. It's Sean I'm worried about. He's seems so sad lately, and it's just not like him. Claymore asked him, politely, mind you, if he would consider playing Freddy in _My Fair Lady,_ and he told me Sean said he'd think about it... and Sean has told me how much he likes Lerner and Lowe and he loves Freddy's song, _The Street Where You Live, _but in the end, he turned it down."

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Claymore told me. Sean's voice would have been perfect for the part. And as far as I know, Claymore hasn't found anyone to play the role yet. Did Sean tell Claymore why?"

Carolyn gave her husband a tired smile. "No. Just that he didn't feel like being involved in anything 'frivolous' and that he was too busy helping Blackie with the music team at the church."

"Well…" Daniel pulled on his ear thoughtfully. "They have been busy there."

"But Blackie told me there really wasn't anything that could have prevented him doing it. Freddy only has the one song, and he's only in three or four scenes, or so. And Sean is a ghost, after all. It's not like he's trying to earn a living on top of plays and church and things. There's more to it than that, Daniel. I know there is. I'd like to help him, but really, I know less about Sean than any of the rest of you. As wonderful as he is, he's not... a TALKER. What about his family? What's his story, anyway? Was he... is he in love, like Tristan is?"

"Tristan is the only one of my crew with a 'crush' on Candy..." Daniel evaded answering.

Planting her hands on her hips, Carolyn Gregg fixed her husband with a stare. "That is not what I mean, and you know it. I mean, is he in love? Has he been in love? Does he long for someone he can't have?"

"I love you, my darling, but I will not break my word to not reveal Sean's secrets, not even to you."

"But, Daniel..."

"Not even to you, love. I cannot. It's a matter of honor. If Sean cares to talk about his past, then I will be the first to listen and help, but until then..." The seaman broke off.

Sighing, Carolyn kissed her husband gently on the lips. "I understand, Daniel. You can't break a trust." Kissing him again, she pulled away. "But that doesn't mean I can't at least TRY to figure out some way to help him. I've known him for more than ten years. That's too long not to want to help."

"And I've known YOU too long to attempt to stop you once you have set your mind on something, my dear," Daniel chuckled. "But don't be surprised if you don't get anywhere. My former first mate can be quite taciturn, when he wishes to be."

"And Sean doesn't know how obstinate I can be when I am trying to help a friend," Carolyn grinned. "I just know I have to give this a shot."

XXX

Later the same day, Carolyn caught Tristan just as he was finishing up a short visit with her husband. 'Sanity break,' the younger ghost called it. Regular visits with his former Captain seemed to steady Tris in an odd way, and since Siegfried's return, even though they were getting along fairly well, Tris maintained that if he didn't get a chance to chatter at someone occasionally, that he could still throttle his sibling at times. That is if one ghost strangling another was possible.

"Tris? Hey."

"Oh, good afternoon, Mrs... Carolyn! Can I help you?" Tristan asked brightly.

"I hope so." A frown marred her beautiful face. "I have... Well, I think I have sort of a problem."

"You do look a bit worried about something."

"What can you tell me about Sean O'Casey?"

"He's Irish. He sings like an angel, and he writes a bit, now and then." Tristan shrugged. "Captain's right hand when we were alive. I wasn't on the inner circle until I, uh..."

"Right." She looked a bit discouraged. "Tris, is there something wrong with him?"

"Other than being... not alive? No, but, now that you mention it, I believe I shall take that back. I think maybe there is. Spirits like us, sometimes we give out an 'aura' of sorts when we are unhappy." He smiled ruefully. "I have been told I do that. And it does seem that lately Sean hasn't been quite up to snuff. But Daniel won't say a word, nor will Dashire. It _could _be heartache, I think. I... well, I sort of know the signs, you know." Rocking on his heels, Tristan thought for a moment. "I really haven't an idea of what might be eating at him, but I can try to find out for you."

"Thanks, Tris." Carolyn gave the spirit a kiss on the cheek. "I'd appreciate it. Any ideas on how to start looking into the matter?"

Tristan nodded. "Yes. You know, sometimes our own problems give us insights into other people's problems, and well, I think you know that I can still use some counsel on that, and how to deal with it at times. From my fellow seaman and respected friend, Mr. O'Casey, perhaps? Siegfried has been nice to have around lately, and he's certainly been more fun since we settled a few things. He taking the Pickering part in _Lady_ will certainly help keep him from smothering me, but there are other..." He broke off again, gave Carolyn peck on the cheek in return and tried to look cheerful. "I'll try, all right? There can't be any harm in that. Happy now? Good!" He vanished.

XXX

Tris found Sean at his own haunting grounds — Cleveland Hampton's old cottage on Gregg Road. After the principal retired and moved to Florida to be nearer to his married daughter and grandchildren, for reasons unknown, the cottage had stayed vacant, despite Claymore's repeated efforts to lease the place. Sean had denied any spiritual games playing in the matter, but still, the house had remained empty year after year, much to the frustration of Claymore Gregg.

"Sean? I was wondering if I could, uhm, talk to you for... about something."

"Fire away," Sean answered, putting down the book he was writing in. "Just trying to catch up my personal log here. Nothing that won't wait."

"Sean, you, uhm, know how I feel… felt about Candy, and why I left... made myself scarce, as it were. Well, now I find myself, that is sometimes I feel those feelings surfacing again and I know I shouldn't, and dash it, I LIKE her husband, Despite the occasional glares he gives me, and I do know when it is better to leave the newlyweds alone, despite..." He sighed again.

Frowning, Sean asked, "You aren't thinking of lighting out again are you? It won't do, you know, boyo."

"No. Not unless I can't work this out. Please. I need someone's help. I can't very well ask the Captain. Candy's almost his daughter. Conflict of interest, I think Adam would call it. Haven't you ever, well, loved someone you just can't get over and can't do anything about it, either?"

Sean gave him a look. "Yes, I have, but this isn't about me, it's about you. And Candy. Or, not YOU and Candy. You dealing with your feelings for Candy. My feelings don't enter into it."

"That's very true, but blast it; I need some guidance here — benefitting from the experiences of the older and wiser among us!"

"Well, you DO have Siegfried now..."

"Oh, please, NO!" Tris cringed in earnest. "Even if he had helpful advice to give me, and not a lecture on the hazards of this, that, and the other thing, even as a ghost, I can't listen that fast ALL the time! Besides," he added. "He's haunting with Thom's mother. More conflict of interest, there."

"Then go talk to Blackwood. He gets paid for advice giving."

"And HE'S Thom's cousin! Like brothers they are. He'd likely try to exorcize me!" Okay, Tris knew he was exaggerating, but he had to say something.

"I seriously doubt he would do that, Tris. He is a man of the cloth. Don't they have to take a vow of silence or something? Besides," Sean added, shrugging, looking very much like he was on the verge of fading out, "I really don't think there is anything in my past that can help you with your problem. I'm not staring at my long-lost love straight in the face every day..." Now Sean looked like he was fading in earnest. "That is... look; my problem can't possible help you with yours. You just need to... forget, that's all. Just bury it."

The Irishman stared off into the distance, past the other seaman, and for a moment Tristan swore he saw the trace of a tear in his friend's eye.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Has 'burying' your sorrow helped you?"

"Just leave me be, son. It won't help you to hear my sad past."

"Might help you," Tristan stated, pointedly.

Brief anger forced Sean into a slightly more solid state. "What does a man have to do to get peace here?"

"I don't know. Why don't YOU tell ME?" Tristan persisted quietly.

"Because I don't want to, boy," Sean grumbled, opening his log again and lowering his head to the page. "Now, please..." His voice was low. "Tris, my problems will... pass. They always do. And I don't know how to help you with yours. Now please go away, and leave me alone."

Knowing when he was beat, for the moment, anyway, Tristan bid his fellow seaman good-bye and de-materialized... appearing again in front of Carolyn Muir Miles-Gregg.

"Any luck?"

"Not really. We're on the right trail, but his mouth is more closed than Claymore's wallet."

"I'm not giving up the ship, yet," Carolyn said, grimly.

XXX

Carolyn had the opportunity to approach Adam Pierce on the subject of Sean O'Casey a day later when he arrived to have her look over and sign the latest contracts from her publisher. When business was out of the way, Carolyn encouraged her lawyer to stay for an extra cup of coffee and relax before starting his drive back home to Skeldale.

"Adam..." she began, "...I want to thank you again for all your work in 'mortalizing' Daniel, as you did for Dashire," she started. "I don't think I ever told you how much I..."

"If you are bribing me with coffee so I will mortalize Tristan, or Siegfried, I'll only do it if one of them asks me to. Have they asked you? It is rather a responsibility, you know."

"No, not at all," she assured him quickly. "I was just wondering, you did it so well, did you use much of Daniel's actual life to make him legal? Or did you do that when you legalized Dash or Sean?"

"My father started the process for Dashire, before I took over the family business," Adam shrugged. "You probably know more about his personal life from those books you wrote than I do."

What about Sean?" she asked, hesitantly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Adam shook his head. "Sean O'Casey is... Sean. I have never started the process to mortalize him. He's never asked me to." The attorney took another swallow of coffee. "Besides, even if I had done so, attorney-client secrecy would not allow me to tell you whatever it is you want to know. Now, WHY do you want to know?"

Carolyn blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Okay, you caught me. Adam, Sean is... as close to me as any family member can be and... and I'm worried about him. It's just that he seems... that is, I've noticed it more since Daniel and I were married." She shrugged. "He seems happy for us, and for Candy and Thom's marriage, too, but sometimes when I catch him, or look at him at an odd moment, he seems so... heartbroken. I realized the other day when I was talking with Siegfried and Tris, and they were telling me a few stories of their growing up in Yorkshire, how much I DON'T know about Sean. I know that he ran away to sea with Daniel, and he writes; his scribbles, he calls them. He sings beautifully, but really, except for recounting a few on his adventures along the way with Daniel and Dash, I know nothing about HIM. He never talks about himself, his family, his... anything."

"Some of us... Some people are the quiet type, Carolyn," Adam said, as he scratched his nose. "Some people just don't open up as readily as others. It could be that Mister O'Casey is just that sort."

Carolyn shook her head. "I understand what you mean. Daniel mentioned the same thing to me once or twice in connection with how long he knew me before I told him a few... things." She paused and considered her question to the attorney carefully before she continued. "Don't YOU think he's been a little more withdrawn than usual lately? Pensive? Preoccupied? Just... unhappy?"

"I really don't see Sean as often as you do, Carolyn," Adam pointed out. "Maybe it's the time of year, or something. My father used to get a grand case of the 'winter blahs,' he called them. Maybe that's the trouble with Sean. Or, it could be something else about this time of year that's bothering him."

"Like what?" Carolyn asked, frustrated. "If I knew for sure what it was, maybe I could help him."

"Could be anything, really," Adam responded. "I had a professor once, in law school. A friend of mine who had him for a class the year before I did, warned me about taking his class that fell during the Spring Quarter. It was a sure way to lower my GPA. It seems his mother fell ill and died during the month of April, and every year he fell into a depression around that time. Consequently, he was three times tougher on his students in April than any other time of the year."

Carolyn nodded. "That makes sense. Has Sean ever said anything to you about... about anything like that?"

Adam shook his head again. "No. Nothing. Carolyn, what... that is, if you knew more about Sean's past, what might the information be good for?" Adam sighed, knowing the answer before the woman spoke.

"Well, maybe if I did know a bit more about him, I could help him, but Daniel won't say a word, so I thought you might."

"A smart lawyer knows when to keep his mouth shut," Adam winked. "And I know better than to betray a confidence. Any confidence. Blackie and I are rather alike, in that way. Anyway, I'm not about to start now... either with Sean, or upsetting Daniel's confidence. I have no wish to be asked to serve on a divorce case. Especially one as complicated as yours would be."

"I can guarantee THAT won't happen!" Carolyn smiled, but then sighed. "Are you saying you know something, and won't tell me?"

"I am saying I mind my own business, until asked to do otherwise," Adam answered. "And sometimes I STILL do. Depends."

"Has Sean told you anything?"

Adam started drumming his fingers on the table. "I doubt if he would tell me if there was anything bothering him."

"And if he had told you, you wouldn't tell me, right?"

"I'd tell you that I wasn't telling you. But I'm not telling you that, either." He kept drumming on the tabletop.

"I'm not sure if I was just told anything or not told anything," she mused as the lawyer stood and started to make motions to leave. "I understand," she sighed again. "But you haven't stopped me. I have every intention of figuring out what to do to help Sean, whether he wants me to or not. I have known him too long not to try."

As he drove away, Adam considered the conversation he had just had with the mistress of Gull Cottage. It would appear that Mr. O'Casey was going to be helped, whether he wanted it or not. Should he warn Lord Dashire or Sean? As he debated, a thought came to mind. Carolyn Muir Gregg Miles was his client. Therefore, what she asked was in as much confidence as the answers that he refused to give. Cheered by that thought, he made the turn onto Gregg Road, and headed toward home.

XXX

For the next two weeks or so, Carolyn was kept busy with Daniel on their latest collaborative effort, their time-travel novel. But even as she and her husband were working away day after day, she noticed the slight 'shift' in the traffic at Gull Cottage. Martha was still in for her weekly visits, of course, and Dash popped in from time to time to give progress reports on Jenny, who was still having regular bouts of morning sickness. She grinned at Dash's fussiness on the subject, and usually spent at least ten minutes phone-time a day with Dave, who kept asking the usual father-to-be questions — chiefly starting out with "Are you SURE all pregnant women are like this?" Carolyn handled the questions with discretion, usually managing to keep the amusement out of her voice, remembering that it was better to be fussed over, than ignored... something Bobby had done most of the time when she was pregnant with Candy and Jonathan.

Siegfried was keeping busy helping Doctor Lynne during the day, and when he wasn't doing that, and sometimes when he was, he was also deep into planning the sets for _My Fair Lady — _wrestling with Claymore every foot of the way regarding the cost of the whole project.

Even though all the leads had not been picked yet, and the rehearsals with the principles wouldn't commence until March 20th, Tris had taken over as co-music director for the production as well, rehearsing the music and dance numbers with the high school kids that had been picked for Higgins' household help, and the inhabitants of Covent Garden. He and the other music director, Miss Tate, the concert choir director at the high school, had hit it off splendidly when they discovered they had a love of musicals as a common ground; and they had developed a favorite game — a variation of _Name That Tune:_ One would name a musical, the more obscure the better, and the other had to name and sing eight bars of three songs that came from the show. Sig and Dashire teased Tristan about the forty-plus year old woman being his 'girlfriend,' until Daniel chided them both. Tris was staying out of trouble, and happier than everyone had seen him in months.

The only one still noticeably absent from the comings and goings, going on at Gull Cottage was Sean O'Casey. Realizing the fact, Carolyn silently wondered what her next step should be. Then, a possible answer came in a somewhat roundabout way.

A knock came at the door on the morning of March 15th, surprising Carolyn, as Daniel was out for the morning, visiting with Dashire and Adam, and it wasn't Martha's day in. 'Blasting' at having her quiet morning disturbed, she stopped what she was doing, came downstairs and opened the front door — and found Claymore Gregg on the other side of it.

"Why, Claymore! What on earth brings you out this way? I thought you would be in town! Tris told me you had more tryouts scheduled for Liza Dolittle today," Carolyn exclaimed. "Do come in!"

Cautiously, the lanky man stepped over the threshold and peered around. "Auditions are later this afternoon, for what that's worth. Not many prospects. Any ghosts around today?" he inquired, "I suppose I could come back, even though I did spend the gas money to get out here, and with gas prices being what they are, I..."

"Come in and relax, Claymore," Carolyn smiled. "Daniel's not around, or anyone else, for that matter."

"Oh, good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Not that I'm afraid of them, you know, really, it's just that..."

"...You just don't feel... like an argument?" Carolyn continued, diplomatically, leading him to the kitchen, where they sat down at the table. "Coffee, Claymore? I have a pot on. It's no trouble."

"Why, yes, thank you, I believe I will," he agreed. "If you're sure it's no bother."

As she placed a platter of Martha's chocolate chip cookies on the table between them, Carolyn looked her former landlord in the eye. "Now then, Claymore... or do you still prefer Clay? What's up? What do you need this time? If you want me to do the publicity for _Lady_, I can, it's just that Dave might be better. It IS his profession, but, his mental state is a little precarious these days, what with Jenny's pregnancy, so I guess maybe I won't volunteer him after all."

"Exactly, but, no-no, Mrs. Mu — that is, Mrs. Gr-Mil- Oh, blast it, Carolyn, that's not it at all, but it's nice you volunteered — it gives me one less thing to think about."

"What, then?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, the town council decided — they outvoted me, actually — that they wanted to do another Irish Night at Norrie's this year. You know, an Irish Band, singers, step-dancers, all that, and they've managed to book a really good group, at least from what I hear. It was kind of a last minute thing. This group wasn't supposed to be available, but an engagement that was scheduled in Keystone on Saint Patrick's Day proper was cancelled because the place where they were supposed to be holding it burned down."

Carolyn nodded. "Duffy's Bar and Grille. I remember seeing the article in the SBB last week. Mark wrote about it as a supplement feature."

"Anyway," Claymore continued. "A friend of Deke's ran Duffy's, and he called Deke to say that of course now the group now had an open spot, and would Norrie be interested, and Norrie jumped at the chance. He had tried to book the group much earlier, but their schedule was full."

"Well this is all very nice, but what does it have to do with me, Claymore?" Carolyn asked, "I really can't help plan it, at this point, and..."

"Oh, no, no, Carolyn. That's not it at all..." Claymore added hastily. "Everything for the evening of the 17th is all set. Jonah, Deke, Norrie and Ed have been putting it all together. Besides, with the rehearsals for _Lady_ starting right after Saint Patrick's Day, and Uncle... that is, Captain Gregg playing Higgins, Siegfried playing Pickering and helping me with the sets and Tristan leaving me alone AND being co-music director, I wouldn't DREAM of asking you to do anything more, except..."

Carolyn sighed. After thirteen years of knowing Claymore Gregg, when would she learn that with him there was always an 'except'? "What was it you needed, Claymore?"

"I was wondering if you could see your way clear to buying a... few tickets?" he asked, abashed. "I'm on the tickets committee, and my quota... that is, I'm a bit short."

"How many is a FEW, Claymore?" Carolyn asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You... you can afford it these days, Car... that is Mrs. Mi-Gregg. You're a famous author now... a credit to the community..."

"How many, Claymore?"

"And you have such a LARGE family these days..." Claymore continued. "How I envy you that!" He heaved a wistful, albeit theatrical sigh. "I'm all alone in the world, and you have so many... friends, relatives, admirers… some going beyond the mortal realm. How I wish I could say that!"

"How MANY... Clay?"

The man had the grace to blush.

"Well, ten tickets would bring me up to par with everyone else selling, actually," he said quickly.

"TEN, Claymore? At four dollars apiece? Why that's..."

"Actually, they're five dollars apiece this year, so that would be fifty, but it's really not THAT much... and you know ten people..." He peered at her over the top of his out-of-date horn-rimmed eye-wear and started ticking the names off on his fingers. "There's my uncle, of course... he's not here, I can say that... yourself, Candy, Thom, Jenny, Dave, that lawyer Adam, Dashire, Siegfried, Tris..." He paused. "You could all sit together. I'll even reserve you a big table. Besides," he added. "I'm sure everyone would pay you back..."

"I don't know, Claymore, I..."

"Please? The troupe is supposed to be really good, and you would all have a chance to get out of the house, relax, let loose, have a good time, all that stuff. Do this for me and I won't ask another favor of you for the next six... no, at least three months..."

"Other than doing the publicity work on _My Fair Lady_, of course," Carolyn said quickly.

Claymore pouted. "You volunteered for that."

"So I did." Carolyn meditated. "It might be fun at that, and well, I could use a break." Reaching for her purse, conveniently on the kitchen table, Carolyn pulled out her checkbook, and ran the names Claymore mentioned through her head. "Daniel... me... Candy... Wait a minute. Make that eleven tickets, Claymore."

"Eleven?"

"You forgot Sean O'Casey."

"That Gloomy Gus?" Claymore sniffed. "Now why would you want to invite him? He's been a real downer lately."

"Now, Claymore — just because he didn't want to play Freddy Eynsford Hill for you is no reason for you to..."

"Not just that, Mrs. ... Carolyn. I bumped into him yesterday when he was visiting with Blackie. I mentioned Irish night to him then... him being Irish and all. He almost bit my head off."

"Nevertheless, I'm buying him one anyway," Carolyn said. "He won't bite MY head, off... I'll bite him back. I think a good Saint Patrick's celebration is just what he may need to get him out of the dumps. Eleven tickets, Claymore," The determined woman started filling out a check.

"Okay, Carolyn," Claymore shrugged. "But I hope you know what you are letting yourself in for."

XXX

In spite of Carolyn's words, it did take a little doing to convince Sean O'Casey that a night out with the crew would be a good thing.

"You better go along without me this time, Carrie dear," he started, "I wunna be good company at the moment."

"Nonsense," she had replied, frantically thinking up reasons that would change his mind and convince him to come. "A. It's a family night, everyone will be there, and it's our first really big event since Tris returned and Sig arrived. B. I already bought your ticket. If you don't go, I would be wasting money. C. The Irish band and the singers are supposed to be top notch, and I know you will enjoy the music. D. This is a real event for Schooner Bay and should not be missed, under any circumstances. E. You need to get out, instead of keeping yourself holed away. It will make you feel better, I know it. F. You have already established yourself as an old friend of Daniel Miles who has come here to write the Great American Novel so your presence won't be questioned. G. I am asking you to come and you've always told me you would grant any request I have, within reason. Now, will you, or won't you come?"

"Lists. YOU have been listening to Adam too much," Sean sighed. "Aye, Darlin'," he continued. "I could probably think up an argument for all but that last one, but that I did make that promise to you, so I will come."

"Good," Carolyn smiled. "Meet you at Norrie's at seven, or would you rather come to Gull Cottage and drive in with us types that can't materialize and de-materialize thither and yon?"

"I'll meet you there," the Irishman replied.

"You WILL come, Sean?" she asked, worriedly, as she kissed his cheek, making her good-byes, "Saint Patrick's Day only comes once a year. We all would miss you if you weren't there."

"I'll come," Sean promised. "But Carolyn, dear, I canna promise I will be the best company."

"Just be there," Carolyn emphasized. "I won't ask for more." To herself she added: _At the moment._

XXX

Daniel smiled at his wife as they made the quiet drive into town Saint Patrick's Day evening.

"You look beautiful tonight, my dear," he said softly. "The lovely green of your dress still doesn't do justice to the beauty of your eyes! You know, I do believe it was your emerald eyes that drew me to you first? Of course, tomorrow it could be one of a hundred other things I love about you."

After all their years together, Daniel could still make Carolyn blush.

"Thank you, love." As they came to a stop before making the turn onto the main road toward town, she leaned over and gave her Captain a kiss that threatened to become more before she pulled away and put the car in motion again. She giggled quietly. "Jonathan would be giving you and me both a hard time if he saw his 'parents' necking in the front seat of the car."

"Better the car than the widow's-walk..." the seaman mused, moving close to her. "Or the verandah, or the..."

"I get the idea," Carolyn smiled, giving her husband's hand a squeeze before returning hers to the steering wheel.

"...You look so delectable... In fact, that I almost wish we were spending a quiet evening at home tonight," he went on. "Then later I could sail you away on a flight of fancy... to Ireland, maybe. The Ireland I knew a hundred years ago when the world was a wee bit younger and less subjected to the modern-day cares and..."

"You know, I think I could almost get interested it that," Carolyn smiled again. "Remind me next Saint Pat's... or next week, or, best yet, tomorrow... please. Tonight..." She watched the road carefully as she made another turn. "Tonight is Saint Patrick's Night at Norrie's, and everyone is expecting us."

Daniel nodded. "Very true. Everyone in the usual crowd?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes. Candy and Thom are driving up. Likewise Jenny and Dave and Adam — Siegfried and Tris, Dashire — I imagine we'll meet up with Dr. Lynne and Blackie and..." Daniel saw a frown come over his wife's features. "…Sean."

His eyebrows went up. "This worries you?"

"No... yes... I mean, no."

"Which is it?"

"I'm not worried about him coming; I'm worried about him NOT coming."

"Because of the way he has been acting lately?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that is what is troubling you, than don't let it trouble you," Daniel said quietly. "He did promise you he would come tonight, did he not?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Sean would only break his promise to you if he were in some kind of accident."

"What kind of accident could a ghost have?" Carolyn asked.

"Exactly," her husband grinned. "Sean having an accident is not possible, so it is impossible that he will break his word to you."

"Okay," she nodded, pulling the car into a convenient vacant spot about a block from Norrie's. "You've convinced me."

Husband and wife linked arms and Carolyn leaned against her husband's shoulder as they made the walk to the restaurant. Already they could hear the strains of a bagpipe and the sounds of merrymakers. "That music brings back fond memories," Daniel said, and he stroked his wife's hair. "You know, after this evening is over, I really would like to take you sailing again on board my ship. I can see you now... a clear night, the sky studded with stars, a soft wind... my hands over yours as we both hold the wheel... alone on a wide-wide sea. Then..." his velvety voice tickled her ear. "Then, after a short sail, we..."

Carolyn blushed again in spite of herself.

"Hush, Daniel," she said, only half-wanting him to. "Norrie's. Remember? Tonight we are here to help Sean lose HIS blahs. And we have a dozen people waiting for us." As they made their way up the two stairs and into the restaurant, she stopped and tipped her face upward as he leaned forward and gave him another lingering kiss. "Later, my love. I promise," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Later," his rich voice tickled her ear. "Definitely later."

Together, Mr. and Mrs. Miles-Gregg entered the brightly-lit room.

"Welcome Mrs. Mu-Miles!" Norrie said, taking their tickets and handing them several pieces of paper. "Here's a flyer, listin' all the events this evenin,' and here are your drink coupons — good for one drink each, more than that are extra — and dinner at the buffet. And don't forget your leis," He paused, throwing an emerald green flower lei over each of their heads "By the way, you can't smoke inside tonight. Special request by Mr. Flaherty — he's the band's manager. Says it's really bad on the singer's voices."

Carolyn shrugged. "That's okay, Norrie. I don't smoke, you know, and neither does Daniel."

"Glad you understand," Norrie smiled. "Now, you all get seated and make yourself comfortable... The band should be startin' here in about twenty minutes... Claymore... Clay, I mean..." He grimaced at the name, "...Reserved a big table for your party right down front there — near the stage, on the right."

"Thank you, Norrie!" Carolyn gave the restaurateur a smile.

"Is the rest of our party here yet?" Daniel inquired.

"Candy and her husband... Thom," Norrie nodded, pointed in the general direction of the stage, with five large banquet tables vertically facing it. "And that doctor-lady and her... secretary, is it? Siegfried? and Reverend Blackie. Always nice to see a man of the cloth attend a party like this," he added. "Gives an air of dignity to the whole scene, don't you think? Now, have a great time, hear?" He turned to the next set of partygoers entering the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Helmore! So nice to see ya! How is Mark doing...?"

"Wonder what Blackie would say to THAT comment?" Daniel chortled as they started toward the long table that Norrie Coolidge pointed out, looking around as they made their way through the thickening crowd.

Norrie had certainly done a bang-up job decorating the place. The first thing Carolyn noticed was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Somehow or another, Norrie had rigged it so it turned slowly, and cast dancing green lights over the rest of the room. Green light strings, like Christmas tree lights, were attached to the walls all the way around the room, decorating them and giving every corner a festive, Irish feel. The eight-foot banquet tables were covered with green tablecloths, and the tops of all the tables were decorated with green carnations, fast disappearing into men's buttonholes and women's hair, and the tables were sprinkled liberally with shamrock confetti. Napkins, tied with shamrock garlands finished the look.

"Looks like Norrie hired a little extra help for the occasion," Daniel said, "Good evening, Doctor Lynne! Hello, Siegfried!" He pulled out a chair for his wife, directly across from Doctor Avery, and made sure Carolyn was comfortable before seating himself at her side at the end of the table, near the exit, and he looked around a bit more. "I see the extra waitresses are all dressed like 19th century barmaids." Daniel's eyebrow went up as a particularly buxom waitress went by. "Although I don't remember seeing any quite... that well... blessed... in my time."

"And the bartender's over there..." Carolyn gestured toward the far wall to where a line was forming at another banquet table loaded down with goodies, "…Look marvelous in their turn of the century costumes!" She paused. "Here come Candy and Thom."

"I think I see Jenny and Dave in line, also," Daniel said as another waitress approached them, ready to take their drink orders. "My love? Your preference?"

"Make that a virgin grasshopper," Carolyn smiled at her husband. "I'm driving. But go ahead and get one of the green beers for yourself, if you wish."

"Better hold off, Daniel," Sig smiled. "There will be pitchers of the stuff here in a few minutes."

"Get in line quick, Mom," Candy said, as she and Thom seated themselves next to Carolyn, along the table. "The chow line is getting longer by the minute."

"And you don't want to be stuck over there when the music starts," Thom added. "I hear Taliesin — that's the name of the band — is excellent."

"Norrie was lucky to get them," Blackie said, joining them at the fast-filling table and seating himself across the table, opposite Candy. "Last minute thing."

Doctor Lynne nodded. "That fire in Keystone last week. Duffy's burned to the ground, but no lives lost. No one even hurt, and the place was fully insured."

"Luck of the Irish?" Tristan said, seating himself beside Thom and next to Adam close to the stage.

"Could be," said Jenny. "Lucky period."

"Would you like anything else to drink?" Dave asked his pregnant wife. "Punch, water..."

Jenny shook her head. "Not at the moment, honey, or I'll be making another trip to the bathroom." She nodded toward the hallway behind her. "But I would like another of those clover shaped cakes... maybe three... and that brisket is fantastic. I'd love some more of that, and..."

Dave Farnon nodded, smiling, and headed back to the buffet table, and Carolyn and Daniel made a move to join him, passing Adam, Sig, and Dash, who were suddenly looking down at the table in great concentration. Tris was wheedling:

"Look, if I promise to abstain tonight, can I drive SOMEONE home? I LIKE driving... it's no trouble..."

"No," Adam growled. "Now, for heaven's sake, be quiet for a minute!"

Tris looked hurt. "What?" The moment passed, and the three men raised their heads again.

"You three looked like you were waiting for the axe to fall," Daniel grinned.

"No," Adam grunted. "Just making sure it doesn't."

"What axe? Fall where?" Carolyn asked, putting her arm around her husband's waist.

"Just keeping out of sight of that land-shark, Margaret Coburn," the lawyer went on. "You didn't see her cruise by our table just now? She informed me while we were in the chow line a few minutes ago that her divorce was final last month. Scary prospect!"

"Yes," Siegfried added. "She was in the office seeing Doctor Avery last week, and I didn't like the predatory looks she was giving me, either."

"Definitely on the prowl," Dashire added. "And I don't need her batting her baby-blues at me and asking if I have time to come over some Saturday evening and change a light bulb for her!" He shuddered.

Tristan, grinning like a Cheshire cat, looked at his old friend. "So you HAVE been looking into her eyes. Come on, tell Uncle Tristan all."

"Watch it, pup," Dash said, in a half-menacing tone. "Or you will find yourself as shark-bait."

"Sorry!" Tris reached for the pitcher of green beer the waitress had just placed in front of the three men. "No harm-no foul." He looked sincere. "I'll help play guard dog for the remainder of the evening." He gave the lord a lazy salute.

With a fraternal sigh, Dash looked over at Sig. "Tell me again… why did you want to re-unite with that impudent pup?"

"There are times, sir, that I do wonder," Siegfried admitted with a shake of his head. "But he does have redeeming moments, from time to time."

"Of course I do," Tris snapped back. "I'm irresistible. Everyone tells me so." Smiling, he picked up the newest pitcher of beer and topped off their glasses. "Cheers."

XXX

Carolyn looked toward the door as she and Daniel made their way back to the table. So far Sean hadn't made an appearance. Daniel put an arm around her shoulder and massaged her neck before she could reach to do it herself. "He'll be here, love."

"When? Would be my next question," she said, still not sitting down, but she placed her plate of food on the table, and watched as an attractive young couple walked into the restaurant, each graciously accepting one of Norrie's plastic leis. As they took a seat two tables down, Carolyn turned to Linden Avery. "After all these years, I thought I knew everyone in Schooner Bay — but that couple is new to me. Who are they? They look nice."

"Oh, that's James and Helen Wight," Lynne answered. They're new in town. He just opened a veterinary practice right next to my office last week. Nice, huh? Average family can take care of all their medical needs in one shot. You were talking about getting Dakota spayed… uhm, taken care of... I understand he is really good with the small animal stuff, although Dakota doesn't quite apply in that department! Siegfried seems quite fascinated by them. I hope I'm not about to lose my assistant to the vets!"

Claymore arrived at that moment and started to plop down at the vacant seat at the end of the long table where the Gull Cottage crowd, for lack of a better term, was gathering.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Captain demanded.

"Sitting," the man said defensively. "Right here. I have dibs on this spot. I reserved this table, you know. I paid for my own seat and I can sit where I want."

"Claymore, have you been imbibing?" Carolyn asked, astounded at the man's outspokenness.

"Not so much as a thimbleful, but I may later. Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen you quite so..."

"Brave?" he asked, looking smug. "Well, I'll tell you, Mrs. Mu-Miles, I..."

"Foolhardy, is the word I was thinking of," Daniel cut in, glaring at the man.

Clay planted his feet. "I paid for my seat and I'm sitting right here. "There's a perfect view of the stage, I saw it first, and I'm not in your way." He gestured to the table. "Everyone is here but O'Casey." He pointed to the empty seat, and then to where his former tenant and great uncle were sitting. "You don't even have to look at me all night if you don't want to. I'm staying here. This is the last vacant seat in the place."

"Why you briny..." Daniel started, but Carolyn shushed him.

"Daniel... don't," she gave him a look. "No fights tonight." Standing on tiptoe, she whispered in his ear. "I think Claymore is lonesome. Let him stay."

"You are entirely too softhearted, my dear," her husband responded, stroking her cheek.

She frowned again. "We have other concerns. Sean's not here yet."

He looked around, and then nodded to Claymore, giving his assent, before pulling out his wife's chair. "Let's give him a few more minutes, Carolyn. It's not quite seven yet."

"A few more, then," she sighed. "But if he doesn't walk in that door in five minutes, I'm going to go looking for him."

"When did you learn how to look for ghosts?" Claymore asked, also seating himself, sensing he had won the battle.

"Figure of speech," she said lightly as Daniel sat down beside her. "Although I did learn the knack." She gazed at her husband. "Remember when Daniel..."

"Darling..." he protested, not wanting to reminded about the time, under duress, he had chased away his 'family.'

Carolyn gave Daniel a tender smile. "Anyway, I told myself after that little incident that somehow I would train myself to learn to find ghosts, whether they wanted to be found or not."

"You did, too!" Daniel whispered, fondly.

"With a little help from our friends," Carolyn grinned.

"She means me, Spooky. I helped, remember?" Claymore cut in, looking pleased with himself. "If it hadn't been for me..."

"And Dash..." Daniel added quietly, and glanced further up the table where Dashire was seated near Siegfried and Dave. He tapped his long, well-formed fingers on the table top, picked up a green carnation still on the table, and placed it gently in Carolyn's hair. Turning to his 'nephew,' he gave him a genuine smile. "You know, you did, and I do have a tendency to forget that." Clapping the startled man on the back, he added: "Allow me to buy you a drink, my good fellow." Claymore turned beet-red and for a moment Carolyn thought the man would faint.

"Are you all right?" she asked, as Daniel signaled a passing barmaid for a clean glass and poured a drink for his alleged nephew.

"_Unghhah!"_ Claymore responded. "Tell me, did you-know-what just freeze over and I missed it? No..." He shook his head. "...Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know. Just let me savor the moment. Cheers!" He clinked his glass first with Captain Gregg, and then with Carolyn, took a hefty swig from it and looked about the room in a kind of euphoric haze — one that could not be blamed on the green beer he has just swallowed. "Gee, it's a great night, tonight!"

"You certainly made HIS evening!" Carolyn said to her husband in a low voice. "That was very sweet of you, Daniel."

"Madam, for the millionth time..."

"Hey," said Claymore, snapping back to reality, "I think Sean... Mister O'Casey is here." He jerked his thumb toward the entrance.

Relieved, Carolyn turned toward the entrance just in time to see Sean give Norrie his ticket and growl when Norrie offered him one of the green plastic leis. Norrie quickly backed off and the seaman made his way toward the crowded table and sat in the vacant spot across from Daniel and next to Claymore, still seated at the end.

"Gloomy Gus has arrived," Clay said under his breath. "I can sure tell who isn't going to be the life of the party."

If looks could kill, the landlord would have been on his way to happy haunting grounds of his own, but as they couldn't, even when cast by an unhappy spirit, Claymore merely cringed slightly and looked in the direction of the chandelier and pretended to be VERY interested in the lights.

"Sean!" Carolyn smiled warmly, reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm so glad you came. I was getting worried."

"I almost dinna, Carrie, my dear." He shrugged. "But I promised. We O'Casey's keep our word, if nothing else."

"Welcome, old friend," Daniel added. "Glad to see you decided to join us. Let me buy you a beer." Signaling to a redheaded waitress at the next table over, he procured a glass from her tray, placed it on the table and filled it with green ale.

"Does it have to be GREEN?" The other seaman looked doubtful. "I think they are taking today too far."

"Tastes the same," Claymore said, smacking his lips. "It's not so bad! Think how much worse it could be if they had decided to dye the hard boiled eggs green!" He snorted. "And the cook was this close to making a display using a green lobster."

"Echhh!" Carolyn shuddered, and wondered if the man was trying is some weird way to joke Sean out of his mood. "Was Norrie really considering that, Claymore?"

"I heard rumors," he shrugged. "But I think they decided they didn't have time to do it all, so to speak."

"If you want something to eat you better get over there, Sean," Daniel added. "The band should be starting in a few minutes."

"I think I'll wait," Sean said, and took another tentative swallow from his glass. "I'm really not hungry — might wait until the crowd thins out."

"Wait too long and the food will thin out," said Claymore. "I finished my first plateful before you all arrived."

"I could get you something, if you want, Sean," Doctor Lynne put in. "I want to go get some of those mint cream cakes before they are all gone, anyway. Besides, you really shouldn't skip meals, its not..." She stopped, realizing she was speaking to a spirit, not one of her human patients.

Sean sighed. "I can see I am going to be pestered until I oblige. Very well, Doctor. Bring back whatever you care to. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations of what I am supposed to do."

Looking almost apologetic, Lynne Avery left for the buffet table.

Daniel gave his friend a sharp look. It was clear Sean was feeling worse. His behavior showed it. His demeanor toward the female gender had never been anything less than faultless before.

"Don't worry! I'll eat anything Sean doesn't," Claymore said brightly.

"Daniel, I'm beginning to think I didn't have such a brilliant idea after all," Carolyn said under her breath.

Lynne Avery was back a few minutes later with a big plate of food, which Claymore attacked and Sean hardly touched. A few minutes later the house lights in the restaurant dimmed there was a drum roll, and the show began.

A tall, friendly-looking Irishman ran up to the 'stage' using the entryway from the kitchen — the rest of the troupe following behind him, and they took their places.

Good evenin' ladies and gentlemen, Irishmen and women all!" He bowed. "I'm Michael Flaherty, and we are..." He gestured to the people on stage. "The Taliesin! And may I say for the band and meself how happy we are to be spending Saint Patrick's Day with you! Tonight we will try and create the perfect Irish evenin' for you with our song and dance — leaving you with a night you will always remember! Now, I'd like to introduce you to your performers for the evenin' — the band, from left to right: Dermot, Eoghan, Donal, Gar, Ian, Fayah and Liam..." The musicians took a bow, and Flaherty continued. "Our singers and dancers are Eric, Michael, Bridgett, Fiona, Michaleen, Roddy and Colleen — Now! Let's get rolling! Ready lads and lasses? And a one… and a two…" The familiar strains of _MacNamara's Band _started, and the audience whooped it's delight.

More songs followed in short order: _When Irish Eyes are Smiling, My Wild Irish Rose, Down By The Sally Gardens, _and when the band finished _Wild Colonial Boy, _the audience started singing, inspired by Dashire, Siegfried and Dave, who impetuously stood up in their seats, and started swaying to the music, and singing the next number, _Black Velvet Band_ in voices almost, but not quite too loud:

_**Her eyes they shone like the diamonds **_**—**_** You'd think she was queen of the land!**_

_**And her hair hung over her shoulder **_**—**_** tied up with a black velvet band!**_

The intrepid trio was stumped when the verse to the song started, however and sat back down in their seats.

_**In a neat little town they call Belfast; apprenticed to trade I was bound.**_

_**And many an hour's sweet happiness, I spent in that neat little town...**_

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at Adam. "One of these days someone is going to have to explain to me what it is about Saint Patrick's Day that makes everyone think they can sing!"

Tristan, sitting next to the attorney, nodded his head and shouted above the applause from the audience. "I don't know either, but it happens every time Sig gets near a shamrock! Might be different if he could REALLY sing... the way I can!" With that, he elbowed Thom, who was sitting between himself and Candy. "Lets show them how it's REALLY done, shall we, Tommy?"

"Don't call me Tommy!" said Thom.

"I can on Saint Paddy's Day, chum, be a sport!" Tris grinned, irritating Thom just a bit more. "C'mon... let's show those three how the song ought to be sung!" Encouraged by a happy look from his wife, Thom joined in with Tris for the end:

_**So come all you jolly young fellows, I'd have you take warning by me **_

_**Whenever you're out on the liquor, me lads, beware of the pretty colleen.**_

_**She'll fill you with whiskey and porter, until you're not able to stand**_

_**And the very next thing that you'll know, me lads, you're landed in Van Dieman's Land!**_

The duo sat down amid applause and whistles. And Carolyn gave her husband a nudge. "Looks like maybe Tris and Thom are working things through?"

Daniel Gregg-Miles looked at the two men closely from where he was seated. "Perhaps, but I don't take too much said on Saint Patrick's Day at full measure! See?" He gestured to the two men, who now had their backs turned from each other — Thom making it a point to keep an arm around Candy.

Several more songs followed — including _Bonnie Kellswater_, a favorite of Ed Peavey's, for it contained the lines:

_**On the hills and the glens and the valleys, grows the softest of women so fine...**_

_**And the flowers are all dripping with honey, there lives Martha, a true love of mine.**_

And Martha Grant Peavey blushed as Ed sung the words in her ear.

"What a bonny, bloomin, marvelous crowd we have tonight!" Mike Flaherty crowed and he moved around the table "Who's next? You!" He snaked the microphone cord around and pointed the mike in Blackwood's direction. "You, sir! Would you care to favor us with a bit of a tune?" He began to sing:

_**I've been a wild rover for many's a year, and I've spent all my money on whiskey and beer.**_

_**And now I'm returnin' with gold in great store, and I never will play the wild rover no more.**_

"Don't look at me..." Blackie shrugged. "I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"I'll vouch for that!" Thom seconded.

"But Captain-Dad can!" Candy shouted, above the noise as she pointed to 'Daniel Miles.' He sings like a pro!"

"Ah! We have a shy one here?" Flaherty exclaimed. "Now we can't be havin' that! Sing, sir!" and he pointed the microphone toward Daniel Gregg, who stood and took up the chorus in his beautiful baritone:

"_**And it's No! Nay! Never! No nay, never no more!**_

_**And I'll play the wild rover...Never no never no more!"**_

As he took his seat amid more applause, the spirit kissed his blushing wife, soundly, and the songs continued: _The Cliffs of Doneen, Botony Bay, Finnegan's Wake, Rosin the Bow _— all greeted with wild applause, and the stamping of feet then slowly the songs started shifting toward some more 'modern' Irish tunes, like _Scarborough Fair, Look to the Rainbow_, and Carolyn's favorite, made popular by the Irish Rovers, _The Unicorn_.

_**A long time ago, when the Earth was green, there was more kinds of animals than you've ever seen. They'd run around free while the Earth was being born, and the loveliest of all was the unicorn...**_

As the song continued, Carolyn glanced over at Sean O'Casey. Knowing how the Irishman loved music, she had been sure that tonight would soothe his heart. Instead, each song seemed to send him deeper into his mullygrubbs. In a crowded room, Sean was alone, locked up inside himself. And she was relieved as the song ended:

_**The ark started moving, it drifted with the tide. The unicorns looked up from the rocks and they cried... And the waters came down and sort of floated them away... That's why you never see unicorns to this very day...**_

When the applause died down, Mike Flaherty and his group bowed, and he and the dancers were off again with a series of routines that took over not only the small stage, but part of the restaurant floor as well — _Cherish the Ladies_, a jig, was first, followed by _Cooley's Reel, Derry's Hornpipe, Donegal_, and a beautiful dance arrangement of _Haste To The Wedding_, another jig.

"That's a very old song, my love," Daniel whispered in Carolyn's ear.

"Older than you are?" she whispered back.

"Uhm, somewhat, I believe!" In an even lower voice he added. "It does remind me of how hasty I _wasn't_ when it comes to such things!"

"Good things come to those who..." She paused momentarily, giving Sean O'Casey another quick glance. "Daniel?" she asked quietly, seeing that Sean had stepped down to the other end of the table to say something to Blackie. "Does he look any happier to you?"

"Perhaps a touch," the seaman murmured back. "The dances seemed to cheer him a bit."

"I hope so..." Carolyn said quietly. "You know, he's only had that one beer, and I don't think he's eaten a thing..."

"Darling, Sean is a spirit. Not eating anything doesn't mean that..." He stopped speaking, as Sean returned to his chair, across from them.

"Great band, huh, Mrs. Mu-Gr-Miles!" Claymore stammered from his corner. "Great, if I do say so myself! You know, it was really I who..."

Sean gave him a look, as if to say "I don't want to hear it, and I'll _make_ you shut up if I must."

Clay backed down immediately. "That is, I think everything is going gr... uhm, marvelously tonight, don't you? Can I get anyone else something to eat?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Thanks, Claymore. Better wait. Looks like there's more music coming."

Wiping his brow, Mike Flaherty headed back toward the center of the stage and spoke into the microphone. "We're going to get a little sentimental now — and no one can get sentimental as an Irishman... or woman! Now feel free to sing along, if you wish, for we are all Irishmen... if only in our hearts!"

The band, who had been vamping some Irish tune behind him seemed to take on a more melancholy air, one of the singers, Eric McDermott, Carolyn remembered, started to sing. Carolyn watched Sean O'Casey as he took another single swallow of beer, and Carolyn could swear that he could see the seaman's flagging spirits droop further.

_**The pale moon was rising above the green mountain; the sun was declining beneath the blue sea! **_

_**When I strayed with my love to the pure crystal fountain, that stands in beautiful vale of Tralee.**_

At the other end of the table, Tris regarded his fellow seaman thoughtfully, and elbowed Adam.

"Got it, old fellow. Don't know the whys and wherefores, but I just know Sean's trouble is a woman."

"Big surprise," Adam grunted. "Stop elbowing me, please. I knew that."

"How?" Tris asked.

"He has the same look on his face YOU had on yours when you first came back. Now, quiet."

Chastised, his curiosity still not entirely satisfied, Tris did as the lawyer requested.

"_**Oh no! 'Twas the truth in her eye ever beaming...That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee.**_

The tenor concluded, and another singer took his place, singing the old Irish standard, _Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms, _and then still another stepped forward on the platform, singing _Foggy, Foggy Dew. _Then as the familiar strains of _Londonderry Air_, or _Danny Boy _started, Carolyn gave her husband's leg a pat and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, for the longest time, I couldn't listen to this song, Daniel. It made me cry. Now..." Turning his head toward hers, not really caring too much who might be watching, she kissed him soundly. "Now it's one of my favorites." and she whispered along with the old familiar tune:

"_**Yes I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow... Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so..."**_

There was a key change, and the band's music flowed sweetly into the opening strains of _Cockles and Mussels. _Carolyn looked over at her husband's former first mate, who had sunk a little lower in his chair. Turning back to Daniel, she noticed he appeared... what was the word? Uptight. That was it. One of Candy's favorite expressions. Something was happening. Sean took another swallow of his beer and glared at the female singer — as if he could will her to stop.

"_**In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty... I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone..."**_

The alarm Carolyn felt was suddenly VERY real. "Daniel..." She grabbed his hand. "What is it? Please tell me!"

"I can't, darling." His voice was sorrowful. "I promised." He listened to the old song in silence, watching his friend closely, and looked vastly relieved as the tune was finished.

"_**Alive, alive-O! alive, alive-O! Crying cockles and mussels, alive, alive-O!..."**_

"One more song before intermission, lads and lasses..." Michael Flaherty was at the microphone again. Sean looked relieved. Daniel more so. "Sung by our very own Eric McDermott..." he continued, and the music began as the good-looking tenor stepped forward in front of the standing microphone, waiting for the musical introduction. As the tune started, Carolyn and Daniel watched Sean, not the musicians or the singer, and as they did so, even in the dimness of the room, a black shadow fell over the Irishman's face.

"_**When I need to feel you near me, I stand in this quiet place...**_

_**Where the silver light of countless stars, are falling on my face...**_

_**Though they all shine so brightly, somehow it comforts me to know...**_

_**That some that burn the brightest, died an eternity ago!"**_

Carolyn watched Sean's face. _'My God, what is it?' she cried to herself. 'His heart is breaking...' _Almost unconsciously, she clasped her husband's hand.

_**But your light still shines! It's one small star to guide me...**_

_**And it helps me to hold back the dark! Your light's still shining in my heart...**_

The audience was quiet, wrapped up in the song and the singer. You could have heard a feather hit the floor.

_**I'm learning how to live without you and I never thought I could...**_

_**And even how to smile again... I never thought I would...**_

_**And I cherish your heart's memories, Cause they bring you back to life...**_

_**Some caress me gently, and some cut me like a knife!**_

Silently, Daniel's other hand reached out toward his friend's, but Sean ignored it, clenching his one hand in his lap, the other around his now-empty beer glass.

_**But your light still shines... It's one small star to guide me...**_

_**And it helps me to hold back the dark! Your light's still shining in my heart...**_

Time stopped, except for the seaman, his lady, and his friend. Silently Sean's face turned from the singer and toward his Captain's.

_**Can your soul be out there somewhere, beyond the infinity of time?**_

_**I guess you've found some answers now; I'll have to wait for mine!**_

_**When my light joins with yours one day, we'll shine through time and space...**_

_**And one day fall on a distant age, upon some stranger's face...**_

The fist Sean clenched in his lap drew tighter, as did the hand wrapped around the beer glass. Carolyn gazed at Sean O'Casey and watched as a single, solitary tear slid down his face — landing on his open shirt collar, and she reached out to him, wordlessly.

_**But your light still shines... It's one small star to guide me...**_

_**And it helps me to hold back the dark!**_

_**Your light's still shining in my heart...**_

_**Your light's still shining in my heart!**_

The glass the seaman was clutching cracked, then shattered, startling Lynne Avery, who had been sitting next to him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Impotent, Sean gave a strangled cry as he gave his friend and Captain a heartbroken look, and started fading from view, and Carolyn turned to her husband. _'You know him better than I...' _Her emerald green eyes pleaded, even as she saw the serious look on her husband's face. _Sean's losing it,'_ she thought, turning back to her husband's best friend. _He's going to dematerialize... right here... and it's my fault. It's my fault..._

Claymore, still sitting at the end of the table, gave his 'uncle' a bewildered look. "Hey!" he whispered. "He's... he can't do that HERE, can he?"

Daniel reached across the table and grabbed his friend by the wrist. "Think, man," he hissed, his voice covered by the applause for the singer. "Think where we ARE," he said urgently_. "Sean!"_

As the applause started and the house lights began to come up, Sean seemed to collect himself slightly and rose quickly from his chair, knocking it over, and made tracks for the exit, thirty feet away — Carolyn and Daniel right behind him.

XXX

Fortunately, as Sean reached the outside, his plans to vanish were thwarted by a stranger, who was standing near the exit smoking a cigarette. The Captain and Carolyn reached him before he could race around the corner and dematerialize.

"Sean, wait!" Carolyn cried. "Please, don't go!"

"Belay that disappearing, man!" Daniel Gregg barked in his best 'Captain' voice.

Trained by years of discipline, Sean O'Casey did just that — he froze.

"Sean..." Carolyn said, in her best 'mother' tone. "Enough is enough. Tell us what is wrong!"

"The time has come, mate." Daniel added sternly. "I know your story. But I think it needs a re-telling. For your sake."

The Irishman remained silent, and stared at the ground.

"Sean..." Carolyn tried again. "What is it? Can't you tell me? I'm your friend! You've known me for ten years, and Daniel for..." She blushed at her almost slip of the tongue and glanced at the stranger, who had finished his cigarette, and was now looking at them, interested, from twenty feet away. "...A lot longer than that! All we want to do is help you!"

Daniel tried. "Look, I know your private life is private, but... man, this is eating you up."

"Sean," Carolyn whispered. "I can't watch you do this to yourself any more."

Sean O'Casey sighed and threw up his hands. "All right," he said, resigned. "You two are right. I suppose I... I thank you for not bringing Blackwood over. He'd be right to give me a sermon on hypocrisy. Tellin' Tris to just 'handle things' — when I myself canna."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, sensing that Sean was about to give. "Carolyn's right, you know. It's time this came out. Sean, maybe a friendly ear will help? They say talking things through is good for the soul."

Sean gave his Captain another impotent look. "I think my soul... my REAL soul died with Molly."

"Molly? Who is Molly?" Carolyn asked, confused.

"Molly is... my wife."

Carolyn's jaw dropped. "You were married? ARE married...?" She turned to her husband. "Uhm, Daniel, did you know about this?"

"Aye, dear, but I told you I wouldn't violate a confidence. It wasn't for me to say."

Carolyn nodded, understanding her husband's situation. "And Molly's not... a spirit?"

Sean shook his head. "I never found her. I don't know."

"But..." Carolyn continued. "Where did you lose her? I mean, when?"

"Not here..." Sean looked around as more people began to exit the restaurant for intermission. "I'll tell you, but not here."

The Captain looked relieved, and held up a set of keys. "Claymore's office, then?"

"Daniel, how did you...?" Carolyn asked, and then looked sheepish. "Never mind."

"Later," he answered, glad that his friend was finally ready to talk. He clapped his fellow seaman on the back and grabbed his wife's hand. "But 'Clay' won't miss them for a while."

Sean threw his friend a grateful look. "Thanks, Danny."

Together the three crossed the street to Claymore's office where they let themselves in. Daniel looked around the room in disgust and shook his head. "I've known Claymore for forty years and his habits just don't change." He 'tisked' as he looked at the files that were spread all over his desk. "Didn't Siegfried just get through organizing his filing system?"

Sean nodded. "Yes. I suppose it's a good thing he seems to like staying busy. Dare we think old Clay might get the idea before he reaches retirement?"

"That's... thirteen years from now," Carolyn said briskly. "I'm not worried about him at the moment, Sean. I'm worried about you. Is your hand all right?"

"My hand?" Sean looked at her blankly.

"Your hand," she declared impatiently. "It's bleeding."

"It is?" The Irishman looked down at his hand. "Oh, it is..." In the next instant, he dematerialized, but before Carolyn had a chance to utter a syllable, he had materialized again, and held up his hand to her. "There. No more blood. One of the advantages of my... shifting state," he answered, sitting down in one of the chairs Claymore reserved for clients. "Guess I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't, and don't do it again."

"Sorry."

Daniel seated himself in the other client chair opposite his old friend, and Carolyn behind Claymore's messy desk in the old leather desk chair located there. Shoving all the papers to one side, not really caring where, she glanced first at her husband and then at Sean, and fixed him with a very stern look as she asked: "Okay — again please. Who is Molly?"

"I told you," Sean said quietly. "Molly is... my wife."

"Wife..." Carolyn shook her head, unbelieving. "I never would have guessed... yet it makes perfect sense. Sean, how... when?" She stopped, wondering how best to get the quiet Irishman talking on the subject that was affecting him so much.

"Perhaps it would be better, Sean..." The Captain interrupted smoothly, "If you started at the beginning?"

"Aye," Sean nodded, pausing for a moment as he laced his fingers together bent them backwards, and separated them again. "Carolyn, I suppose you know I'm an orphan?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes. I remember both Daniel and you telling me that."

The seaman continued. "My parents died in a carriage accident when I was five. I had no relatives to take me in, so I was sent to live with the vicar. He was Irish, like myself, and a bachelor and very kind, but strict. I think he rather hoped I would decide on a religious life, but it wasn't for me."

Carolyn smiled at Sean, wondering what his statement had to do with Molly, but waited for the seaman to continue.

The Irishman's eyes grew soft. "The first time I saw Molly Shaunessey, I was eight and she was six. Her parents had come from Ireland to Schooner Bay to make a new life for themselves. Her family had money. Not that they were of the VERY rich, but they had enough to set up a good mercantile business, and everything for Padraig and Brigid Shaunessey seemed to turn to gold." He paused. "I suppose you want to hear more about Molly, but as her parents are important, I figured I better start with the basic facts."

"Tell it your own way, Sean," Daniel said quietly. "We're listening."

"Thanks, Danny." Sean said. "Anyway Carrie, love, from the moment I first saw Molly Shaunessey, there was never anyone else for me. One look at her, even at age six... that long auburn hair, pale skin, gorgeous green eyes with just a hint of hazel... I would have done anything for her — and, lucky lad that I was, she felt the same for me. From the moment we met, we were inseparable... and the feeling grew stronger the older we grew. Neither of us had any doubts at all that one day we would marry."

"It all sounds wonderful, so far, Sean," Carolyn said softly. Privately she wondered if the spirit knew how his face lit up when he spoke of his dead wife. With the melancholia that had been hanging over Sean for the last few months, the difference in his demeanor when he talked of Molly was astounding.

"Aye, wonderful, except for her parents," Sean sighed. "Even though they didn't say anything while we were growing up, neither of them took kindly to the thought that their daughter was in love with a boy with no parents, no visible means of support, no background, and no social standing. Finally, when Molly finally said, point blank, that she was looking forward to the day we would be married and have a home of our own, her parents let her know in no uncertain terms what they thought of me. They said that our marriage was impossibility, and how much they had hoped that our feelings for each other were only an infatuation that we would grow out of."

"What did you do?" Carolyn asked. "Run away together?"

Sean shook his head. "Nay... I was only sixteen when her parents gave us their edict. Molly was fourteen." As Carolyn nodded, understanding, he continued. "Daniel had been orphaned and was living with his Aunt Violet then, but she had died shortly before Molly's parents forbade our union, so, wanting to make our fortunes and satisfy our desire to go out into the world and make something of ourselves, we ran away to sea." He eyed his friend. "Danny of course, just wanted to live a seaman's life. The sea was truly his calling then. I thought it was exciting, and would be a good way to make my fortune, but mostly I wanted to make enough money so I could come back and prove to Molly's parents that I was worthy enough to marry and take care of their daughter. So that's what we did."

"Oh, Sean!" Carolyn exclaimed. "You did tell Molly you were going, and would come back for her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Sean looked at her reproachfully. "I did, and when I was barely twenty-one I returned to Schooner Bay with money in my pockets and found Molly again. Her feelings for me hadn't changed. It was like I had never been gone. Molly loved me, and there had never been anyone else for her, either. Unfortunately..." His green eyes turned almost lavender. "Her parents hadn't changed their minds about me. They said that being married to a "common seaman" would be a step down for their daughter, and still forbade our union."

"That doesn't seem fair..." Carolyn began.

"Life very often isn't," Sean sighed. "So we did the next most logical thing. We eloped. Ran away, got married... Daniel helped us. Then..."

"Yes?" Carolyn asked, breathless, and Sean shrugged.

"Molly had a slight change of heart. She wanted to be my wife, but she hated the idea that she had run away to marry — that it was not a proper way to begin a new life. I understood — she did love her parents, and she respected them. So we came back to Schooner Bay, told them that we were married, and nothing would change our love for each other."

"Basically said 'learn to live with it'," Daniel muttered.

"How did they react?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, they were furious that we defied them, but realized that we WERE married — and more important matters came up."

Carolyn's eyebrows went up in question.

"Men were being called to fight in the Mexican War," Sean went on. "That was in 1846. So I had to go, and Danny too, naturally, even though her parents weren't happy about our marriage, it was agreed that Molly would stay in Schooner Bay and continue living with them and I would return when the war was over."

"I don't understand, Sean," Carolyn interrupted, puzzled. "You and Daniel have told me about the Mexican War, and the Battle of Vera Cruz, and Horatio Figg and all that. You..."

"Let me finish, Carrie dear," he interrupted. "As you know, I went, and fought and was decorated along with Daniel, and came home and Molly was..." he gulped. "Gone..." the Irishman put his head in his hands.

"Oh, Sean!" Carolyn cried. Getting up, she came around to the other side of the desk and put a hand on his shoulder — patting him. "I'm so sorry! She died?"

"No, my dear," he answered, his voice shaking. "She thought **I** did!"

"You!" she answered. "But..."

Pulling himself together slightly, he shook his head again. "I found out what happened when I got back to Schooner Bay. Molly got word that I was killed in the Battle of Vera Cruz. But it wasn't me. My name had been mixed with Sean Cassiday's — another shipmate. A foul-up in the paperwork somewhere along the line. It had been straightened out on my end, but not on Molly's. Naturally, she was devastated. Her parents decided a complete change of scene would be best. Her father sold his business and holdings to Granville Perkins. He had been after the business for quite some time, so he just took him up on the offer. Then the three of them left Schooner Bay, not telling anyone where they were going. That was in late 1847. My Molly was gone without a trace."

"Oh, Sean!" Carolyn patted his shoulder again, then pulled away and looked at the two men. "What about... Did you go looking for her? You know... follow up any leads?"

"There were none..." He shook his head. "The war was over. I had quite a bit of money saved up. I spent more than a year looking for Molly and her parents. I looked everywhere I could think of. Neighboring towns, states. Nothing. No one had ever heard of the Shaunesseys. After a year, I met up with Danny again, and as I have said, ended up serving with him — eventually becoming first mate when he received his first Captain's commission and I served with him for over twenty years after that. But there was never a port I visited that I didn't try to look for Molly, but I never found her or learned what might have become of her." He gave his two friends a tired look. "I never... remarried. I WAS married... AM married. To Molly. There was never anyone else in my life, before or since I felt that way about. If Daniel is your soul-mate, Carrie, Molly was mine. You two have been blessed. You found each other. But I... don't have my Molly."

"But, Sean!" Tears were flowing down Carolyn's cheeks. "What about..."

"After I died?"

Carolyn nodded. "You never have told me how."

"Brain aneurysm. That's what the doctors would call it now. That was in..."

"Eighteen sixty-eight," Daniel provided. "About a year before I died."

"I mean, couldn't you go look for Molly after you died? I mean, maybe that's why you haven't 'gone into the light,' as Dash says."

"I canna say." Sean shook his head sadly. "I don't know why I am still here. I know heaven wouldn't be heaven without my Molly, and of course I looked for her after I died, but nothing. And she hasn't found me. But Danny and I took a sacred oath as children that we would always protect each other. That could also be a reason I haven't passed under the veil. I don't know. All I know is I have been looking for my wife for more than a hundred years, and I haven't found her." Putting a hand to his eyes, he wiped them again. "I haven't found her... I could live with that..." He made a face at the word he had used, "If only I knew what happened to her." He sighed. "I'm sorry Carrie darlin', It's just in the last year or so I've been feeling so... ALONE. It's nothing you all have done, or not done. It's just that Candy and Thom are together, and you and Danny, and Jenny and Dave, and now they have a wee one on the way, and it seems more and more each day I am reminded of the life I didn't have with my Molly."

"I wish you had said something sooner, Sean," Carolyn said, and she turned to her husband. "You too, Daniel, even though I do understand why you didn't. But did it ever occur to you that times have changed? You don't have to do everything on foot, you know. I could make some calls, go to the big library in Keystone... there are tons of records to sift through. Have either of you ever gone all the way through all of Claymore's old papers? Maybe I can help you find something. You never know until you try. I know it might be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but now you have one more set of eyes helping you look."

Sean nodded, and looked a little brighter. "Maybe you have a thought, at that."

"Trust my wife to turn things around," Daniel added, rising from his chair.

"I'll get started on it first thing tomorrow," said Carolyn, and she gestured toward all the papers on Claymore's desk. "The papers here are recent. Siegfried has filed and cross-indexed all the others, he tells me, so the first thing we need to do is talk to him." She looked at her watch. "Heavens. The second half of the show is almost over. Dash and the others will come looking for us if we're not back soon. Why don't we go back, and then, before we leave for home, I'll talk to Siegfried and see where he's put all the papers that are dated circa 1845 and 1846. That will give us a starting point, and give him something new to do, too. Then we can try..."

Sean smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "We can do that tomorrow, Carolyn. I've kept you all away from the celebrating long enough. I'll see you..."

"Don't you dare dematerialize on me, Sean O'Casey," she said sternly, but then her voice turned soft. "Lets all go see the rest of the show and then come back to Gull Cottage. I want to hear more about Molly, and I think you want to talk now that you've finally let loose of what has been torturing you so."

"Maybe you're right," the Irishman nodded. "I suppose I should say a goodnight to everyone, and thank Clay for the use of his office." He straightened his shoulders, but then they drooped slightly. "I can rise above this. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

As the three reached the door of the restaurant and came back inside, the band was winding up _The_ _Dawning of the Day_ and Michael Flaherety announced the title of the final song of the evening, and then continued with a few final remarks. But as Sean O'Casey heard the name of the song, he turned to leave.

"Sean, what is it?" Carolyn asked, urgently, not wishing for the spirit to get upset enough to dematerialize again.

"I canna stay, Carrie dear, that song… it's my song, and Molly's. She sang it the night I asked her to marry me." He turned around, ready to leave. "I canna stay."

A glorious soprano started to sing, and Sean turned around with a look on his face Carolyn had never seen there before... one of pure joy.

_**Just give me your hand and I'll walk with you,**_

_**Through the streets of our land, through the mountains so grand...**_

_**If you give me your hand... just give me your hand and come along with me...**_

"Sean..." Daniel whispered, looking at his best friend, not the singer. "That's..."

With a low cry, Sean O'Casey began making his way to the stage, weaving his way through the throngs of people, standing and sitting in the audience, and the singer continued:

_**From the north to the south, from the east to the west,**_

_**Every mountain, every valley, every bush and bird's nest,**_

_**By day and night, through our struggle and strife,**_

_**And beside you to guide you, forever my love!**_

Carolyn and Daniel watched as Sean made his way closer to the stage — his eyes never leaving the singer's face.

_**Just give me your hand, just give me your hand,**_

_**For the world it is ours, for the sea and the land.**_

Finally, as he reached the stage, Sean O'Casey opened his mouth and started to sing — his tenor voice joining together in perfect harmony with hers for the ending:

_**Just give me your hand in a gesture of peace,**_

_**Will you give me your hand and all troubles will cease.**_

_**For the strong and the weak, for the rich and the poor,**_

_**All peoples and creeds, let's meet their needs...**_

_**With a passion, we could fashion —**_

_**A new world of love...**_

The singer's eyes filled with tears, and as she hit the last note, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, with the possible exception of Daniel Gregg and his lady, the redhead on stage made a jump into Sean O'Casey's waiting arms, and the entire audience and members of Flaherty's band, burst into frenzied applause.

Daniel and Carolyn watched from their table with the rest of the family, and they were cheering, too. Daniel looked around and whispered: "Everyone's applauding — and they don't know what's going on!"

Carolyn shrugged. "Well, some people here know Sean is a friend of yours..." She grinned. "They'll probably just write it off as one more odd thing that happens around the Gull Cottage crowd — I hope! And frankly, at this point, I don't care — Sean's happier than I have ever seen him!"

Slowly the audience, sensing that the show was really over, started making their way to the exit. The rest of the musicians and dancers started picking up their instruments and equipment, and headed toward the kitchen and to the vans waiting outside.

"Hey..." Carolyn grinned, approaching the still embracing couple. "...Sean, I take it this is Molly?"

"Of course it is..." said Daniel, putting his arm around his wife's waist. "Look at the way they fit! Besides," he added. "I recognize her." He peered at as much of the redhead's face as he could, gracefully, and winked at his wife. "At least I certainly HOPE it's her!"

Sean and Molly broke their embrace and Sean turned to his 'family.'

"Danny, Carolyn? Everyone?" he looked at the rest of the group. "I-I'd like you to meet my wife, Molly."

"W-Wife?" Claymore spoke first. "Another gh... That is, I didn't know you were married, Sean!"

Sean nodded happily. "That's right, boyo... my wife!" Placing his hands around Molly's waist, he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

Michael Flaherty walked up behind the Gull Cottage crowd, still standing in front of the stage, and held out his hand to Sean O'Casey. "Glad to meet you, old man," he said, shaking the spirit's hand. "I've heard quite a bit about you!" He glanced at Molly and then back to Sean. "I suppose tonight means Molly is staying here with you? Well, of course it does!" He gave Molly a peck on the cheek. "I hate to lose you, my girl, but I wish you all the best. Your man here looks like a winner to me!" He gave the Irishman a wink. "Almost wish I had a chance to hear all of HIS story, but I know ye are in safe hands." He hopped back on the stage. "Ian, Liam, Eric! Get a move on! I don't want to be up all night! Early wake-up call tomorrow — we're due in Boston tomorrow evenin'!" Hopping back down again, he gave Molly another quick kiss, and slapped Sean on the back. "Don't worry about your duds, Molly-girl. I'll have Fiona and Bridget pack them up for you and we'll leave them here before we go. We'll all miss you, darlin'."

"I'll be missin' you, too, Michael!" she said softly. "Thank you for everything!"

Sean lifted an eyebrow. "I take it Mister Flaherty knew about you being a..."

Adam cleared his throat, loudly, and they all looked at him. The lawyer shrugged. "Well, I for one am delighted to meet you Mrs. O'Casey..."

"Molly," she smiled.

"And I'm Adam Pierce." He waived his hand over the 'crew.' "Lawyer to this uhm, bunch. I think there's a lot here that needs to be told, but I would like to suggest that a place a little less... public might be better... at, uh... Gull Cottage?" He glanced over at Daniel for permission.

"Marvelous idea," Daniel answered, and turned to Carolyn. "My dear, would that be all right with...?"

"Try to talk me out of it," Carolyn grinned.

As they made their way to the door, Candy, Jenny and Martha, who had introduced themselves and their respective husbands to Molly, made their apologies and said they were looking forward to seeing more of Molly in the near future.

"Sorry, Mom," Candy shrugged. "I'd love to stay and hear the whole story, but it's late, and we have a thirty-mile drive back to Skeldale. Thom's kind of in a hurry to get going. But I'll come up with him for the poker game this Friday and get all the news then, okay?"

"Fine, honey," Carolyn gave her daughter a quick kiss. "Drive safely."

"Me, too, Carolyn," Jenny chimed in. "I'm not tired at all, but Dave is insisting I get my eight hours... fussbudget. I'll see you Friday, too?"

Carolyn nodded and gave the girl a hug. "Fine with me — maybe we can get the rest of the shower and graduation party planned."

The young woman paused before allowing her husband to lead her away and gave Sean an enigmatic smile. The Irishman noticed just enough to wink back at her, silently acknowledging their secret, that he had told her as much of this story as he knew sometime ago.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow, too," Martha added. "All our husbands are party-poopers. I want to come, but Ed says it's "too many spooks" for him. Dashire was teasing him earlier too — or Ed says he was! Stubborn New Englander! I'll never convince him that Dash only flirted with me to get him to make a move! But you know what?" she grinned. "I do love the attention!" She winked. "I'll be up Friday with one of my cherry pies. We'll have a chance to talk then. 'Night!" and the woman hastened her steps to join her husband.

Blackie and Doctor Lynne agreed that they would drive the two miles to Gull Cottage together, as they would both have to return to town anyway. Tristan volunteered to drive, but Blackie denied him the opportunity.

"It's a stick shift, remember?"

Tris pouted a bit. "I'll ride with Adam, then."

"Is Adam coming?" Siegfried asked, coming up behind the two.

Everyone left in the crew looked at the lawyer.

"You can stay, can't you, Adam?" Carolyn queried. "I know you have a long drive back..."

"Yeah," Tris piped up. "You do want to hear the rest of the story, don't you?"

"Nownoowbabybrother..." Sig started. "FriendAdamherehasalongdrivebackand..."

"Stop it," Adam growled. "You're giving me a headache." He sighed, having a feeling that his legal expertise would most likely be required forthwith. "Sooner or later I wind up in the middle of everything, so it might as well be sooner this time, as later!"

"Does that mean you're coming?" Tris asked.

"Yes."

"Then I can drive. You have an automatic."

"No."

Once they were outside, by Candy and Thom's car, Thom looked over at his cousin.

"Say, Blackie, Molly's a spirit — What about that vaunted — 'ghost-dar' of yours?"

Rolling his eyes, Blackie answered him. "There were one, two three... six spirits in the place tonight, Thom. Even after Daniel and Sean left, there was a handful — Dash, Sig, Tris... All of 'em give off vibes. Three or four don't feel very different from five or six. Besides, even if it did feel different, it's not exactly 'radar.' I'd just feel that there was another spirit AROUND — not exactly where. And furthermore, what was I supposed to do, jump up and yell: GHOST! GHOST?"

"I see your point," Thom grinned, helping Candy into the car. "Well, I'm sure I'll get the rest of the tale from Candy later. Sounds like you are in for a heck of a story. Talk to you soon, Cuz."

XXX

In no time at all, the crew was back at Gull Cottage.

All the introductions had been made, Daniel had poured glasses of his precious Madeira, and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Love, you're... older," Sean was saying as he stood by the fireplace with his wife, holding her hand as if he were unwilling to let her go. A blind man could tell how ecstatic Sean was at being near his lady again.

"Well, darlin'," she answered, giving him a tender smile. "After a hundred years I thought I should age myself, just a wee bit!" She stroked his face, softly. "You aged yourself, too!"

"But part of my age came from livin' without ye..." he protested, tenderly. "But time has only enhanced your beauty..."

"Now that's a fast save..." Daniel murmured in his wife's ear, but Molly was ahead of him.

"Now dinna you be tryin' to blarney me, Sean O'Casey! I know better!"

Sean gave his wife another adoring look and once more, as he had in the restaurant, he spun her around in a circle and kissed her again. "No blarney, darlin'! Ask me anything you wish. If it is within my power, it's yours."

"I'll be remindin' ye of that love..." she said quietly, as he pulled up an ottoman for her to sit on, and knelt on one knee near her, a euphoric look on his face.

"Molly?" Daniel asked. "Since Sean seems dumbstruck at the moment, I'll ask, because I have been waiting almost as long as he has... What happened to you? The only thing we were ever able to figure out was..."

"That I heard Sean was killed in the Battle of Vera Cruz," she cut in, nodding. "That's right..." and for a moment she almost looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

"I know that, love," Sean interrupted, stroking her hand. "But I didn't die. I came home. And you weren't there! Where on earth did you go? I checked everywhere I could think of and..."

"Ireland," Molly said, simply.

Sean looked astounded. "Ireland?" He sat beside her on the low stool and slapped the side of his head. "IRELAND? That was the one place your parents said they would never return to — Molly!"

"I know, Sean, but Father changed his mind..."

"Blast..." Sean said, obviously fighting to keep his composure. "The most obvious place in the world, but he did say that... BLAST... What time I've wasted!"

Dash, Tris and Siegfried chuckled at Sean's excitable behavior. "Something tells me we are going to be seeing an entirely different Sean O'Casey from now on," Tris whispered, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"You know Father..." Molly continued, shrugging a graceful shoulder. "He never changed his mind, he just 'altered his plans.' Calm down, love." She took one hand and laid it over the back of her husband's neck and started playing with the curls there. "Father decided that he would do better by us if he went back to a country he knew."

At his wife's familiar touch, the seaman grew calmer.

"Did he?" Carolyn asked. "Do better, I mean?"

Molly nodded. "Yes. He set up another mercantile business, and did very well. Mamma and I never wanted for anything."

"Your mother?" Tris blurted out, "you didn't re-mar..."

Dash, standing next to the younger Matthews, gave him a camel-kick that nearly sent the seaman's Madeira glass flying. "Pardon Tristan, Madam," he said gallantly. "The lad sometimes doesn't think before he speaks."

Linden Avery glared at Dashire. "Well, since Dash can't reach me, I'll ask the question, and I'm sorry if it upsets you, but as a woman, and a widow, I have to know... You didn't marry again?"

Molly shook her head — her long locks rippling over her shoulders.

"No. It never occurred to me. I was... heartbroken. I had never loved anyone as I loved Sean. The idea of another... well, no. I couldn't." She looked at the doctor, blushing. "I suppose that's hard for you to understand?"

"No... Not at all," Lynne said quietly. "My husband, Alan, was killed in Vietnam... before Thom was born. The official fighting hadn't even begun. He was just supposed to be writing about the trouble. I knew it was still dangerous, but you don't expect bystanders to be part of the death-toll. Not so much, anyway." She paused. "You are familiar with Vietnam?" Molly nodded. "I haven't felt... sought marriage again, either."

"Oh, how sad... and yet not for you!" Molly interrupted. "You had his child... I was hopin' that would be the case after Sean left for Mexico, but it didn't happen."

"Soo..." Blackie cut in. "You didn't marry again — you continued to live with your parents?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We had a house. Naturally, I lived with them."

Adam nodded. "I keep forgetting the times. Wasn't exactly like you could go get a job, an apartment of your own."

"Not very likely!" Molly smiled. "Though I often wished it. But as you said, not in those days! We were happy, for the most part," she continued thoughtfully. "The first few years after we were back, a few men did try to court me, but I really wasn't interested. I couldn't forget Sean, and after a while they stopped coming 'round."

"So, uhm, when did you..." Dashire started, but Tris, paying him back in kind, gave him a kick.

"...Die?" Molly finished. "I died in eighteen-sixty. Cholera epidemic. First father went, and then mother, then me." She smiled and looked up to the ceiling. "Papa and Mama went into the light. I... didn't."

"Why?" Blackie had to ask.

"Because I didn't know where Sean was, of course!" she answered, surprised. "I rather hoped — when I realized that I was not going to live, that he would come for me, but he didn't. So I didn't go."

Daniel filled his glass, and Carolyn's before asking the next obvious question. "Molly, why didn't you try and find him sooner? Come to America where you last knew he was?"

Molly stood, agitated, placing her hands on her hips, giving the seaman a baleful stare. "And how was I to know I could do that? Is there a Ghost 101 course at Dublin University? I just woke up dead, and didn't know what to do at all, didn't I?"

"I would imagine it's kind of... startling to look down at your own... uhm... corpse," said Carolyn.

"I KNOW it is!" Daniel and Sean answered. Sean rose and gently put his arms around his wife.

"I'm sorry, darlin', there are just so many things I have been waitin' to ask you."

"I know, love — me too." Molly continued. "Sean, you always told me heaven wouldn't be heaven without me and I knew it wouldn't be without you. So after I died, I looked up every O'Casey, alive and dead, in Ireland, just in case." Her husband gave her a questioning look. Undaunted, the woman continued. "Well, I thought you died and had come lookin' for your sainted ancestors, you being an orphan, and all. Or maybe..." she gave a sad smile. "...that you had come looking for me..."

"I would have if I had any reason to think you would go back to Ireland, Molly love," Sean said reasonably, "But..."

"Do you _know_ how many O'Casey's there ARE in Ireland?" Molly continued, never letting loose of her husband's hand. "It took time. When I didn't find you, I haunted our home for a while. A long while. And I learned through meetings of our spectral fraternity that A: ghosts could teach themselves to be solid, and tangible. That was marvelous, and it only took me about forty years to really master the art. THEN I heard about this crazy ghost from Yorkshire who made the trip from America to Yorkshire and back again — walking, and..."

"Daniel" Carolyn gasped. "That was Tristan!"

"See, Siegfried?" Tristan demanded, looking at his brother. "I'll thank you all not to disparage my various pranks from now on. They served a higher purpose."

"Quiet, little brother," Sig answered.

"I had always heard ghosts couldn't cross over water," Molly continued. "Then I heard that there wasn't just the Yorkshire Ghost, 'living' in America, but a whole crew of ghosts. Then another spirit I met said the one who told me it was a whole crew was daft — that it was only a handful. But of that handful, some were habitating with mortals, and later I learned that one—" Molly gave Carolyn a sweet smile. "Was even MARRIED to one!" She stroked her husband's arm. "So, I started wondering if maybe, by some incredible chance, you could still be in Maine, Sean, and I started to make plans to come to America and look for you."

"But, darlin'." Sean cupped Molly's chin in his hand, and looked into her eyes. "I got here eleven years ago, even if it took you a while to hear the stories, why didn't you come sooner?"

"I did try," Molly blushed, and leaned into her husband's arms. "I started walking. I ended up in Orkney. Then it took me three wrong turns and, well, quite some time to just get back to Ireland." She buried her head against his chest.

"Orkney! Ohh... love!" He patted her shoulders. "That's the opposite direction of where you wanted to go! Why did you not just call one of us up? You always could get lost crossing the street!"

"Not across the street, only across town!" She pouted. "And besides that, Sean O'Casey, I didn't have your telephone number, you know! Yes, I know about telephones. And I didn't have any names of mortals being haunted by the ghosts, just the stories. And after getting so lost trying to make it to America by myself, I decided I better not try after that. It's hard enough being a ghost, without being a LOST ghost. Then I learned about the Irish touring troupe and decided I would join. I needed a change, anyway. And when I found out they were traveling to America... I was thrilled."

"How long were you with the troupe?" Claymore asked from his corner.

Molly sighed. "Over a year. I told Michael Flaherty who... what I was... He didn't care. He was just looking for good singers and dancers. But Sean, the tour started in California! After the Orkney disaster, I thought it would be better if I traveled the mortal way to get to Maine, but it all took time. Then I found out we would be in Schooner Bay on Saint Patrick's Day. I thought maybe luck had turned my way at last."

"Love..." Sean grabbed her hands and held them in his. "It DID change! I'm here, we're together at last, but, darlin', tell me... where were you for the first half of the show? I was out there, feeling more and more miserable from missin' you, and..."

"Oh, Sean, darlin... I was out searching for YOU!"

A smile crept to the faces of the listeners. Definitely a case of crossed paths.

"I told Michael when we got here that Schooner Bay was where I grew up," Molly continued. "And said I had to go look for you, tonight, because there wouldn't be time the next day... and then I promised that if I didn't find you here, that I would face it once and for all that you had gone into the light after all and move on with the troupe. He agreed, but asked if I could please be back for the second half of the show, because I had to do some singin'."

"Well, I think that's incredibly... sweet," said Dashire, ignoring his Captain's eye. "Yes sweet. Molly, do you mean to tell us you wandered around Schooner Bay, all by yourself tonight, looking for Sean?"

Molly nodded. "Yes. I grew up here, you know, and I sort of remembered where everything was, even though I knew there would be changes after a hundred years! I went to my parent's house first. It's a boarding house now. Then I looked for the little cottage Sean and I shared for a month before he left for Mexico. It's now a laundromat! Then I went down to the boardwalk, where the ships used to dock, and looked there and..." She broke off, swallowing hard. "There aren't any ships there any more. Then I... well, I cried for a while and then I realized that I needed to get back for the second half of the show. So that's what I did. I got back here about a two minutes before the intermission was over."

"Oh! I see!" Tris interjected. "So you arrived..."

"Just a little after Sean left," Siegfried finished.

Molly nodded. "I was here for the whole second half of the show, Sean. On stage the whole time and sang three songs before you got here!"

"And you have a lovely voice," Adam interjected. "I've never heard one better."

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce."

"Adam." He smiled at the spirit as she turned back to her husband.

"Sean, where _were_ you?"

He made a face. "In Claymore's office, love, telling Carrie and Daniel MY story!"

"Which is?" she demanded, looking her husband square in the eye. "If you weren't killed at Vera Cruz, what... where have you been?"

"Just looking for you, darlin. Just looking for you..." He kissed her again. "I'll tell you more about it when we're alone. Danny and Carolyn have already heard it once tonight."

"WE haven't," Tris interrupted, but Adam gave him a look.

"But we HAVEN'T," the younger ghost protested. "And I want to hear about Ireland, and traveling with the troupe, and..."

"And what happens now?" Daniel asked, looking first at his old friend, and then at his friend's beautiful wife. "Now that you have found each other, will you be, ah..." He hated to ask. "...moving on? Leaving Schooner Bay?"

Sean turned to Carolyn. "Carrie, I know I promised to be godfather to Jenny's little one, but I may have to move on now that Molly has arrived..." he began, apologetically.

Molly made a huffing noise. "Now, see here, Sean O'Casey! You haven't made my choices for over a century now, and you aren't about to begin. I've learned about modern women — now some of it is a bit too modern for me, but not all! Anyway, if the wee one needs a godfather, doesn't it need a god-MOTHER?"

"That's up to Jenny and Dave..." he started.

"I'm sure they would LOVE it," Carolyn rushed to say. "And, Molly, I wouldn't mind having another female friend closer to my, uhm mind set," she added. "Doctor Lynne and I..."

"A WOMAN doctor? You are a doctor?" She gave Linden Avery a big smile. "How perfectly marvelous! How I wish there had women like you when I was alive! Well, that's settled, then." She turned her attention to Adam. "Now then, Mr. Pierce. What's this I hear about you making His Lordship and Daniel Gregg legal?"

"You never did tell me how you did that, Adam," Carolyn pointed out.

"There are some things better left... unexplained," Adam answered. "Trust me."

"All right," Molly smiled again. "So we are stayin' here for the foreseeable future? Good."

The clock struck one, startling everyone in the room.

"Given the hour, and what I can see I might have in store for me tomorrow..." Adam paused. "Might I stay over, Daniel? Carolyn? Then I can start gathering the pertinent information first thing in the morning."

"Of course," Daniel nodded. "You are always welcome Adam, you never have to ask."

"Thanks. I'm a little hesitant making the drive this time of night. You could very easily end up with another ghost on your hands."

"I SAID I'd drive," Tris muttered.

"I'm sorry I kept everyone so late," Molly interjected, "but I am so looking forward to getting to know you all better — Carolyn, may I stay in touch?"

"Naturally," Carolyn answered quickly. "I told you that I'm looking forward to it. It won't be too hard. I know once you two are settled, we will be seeing each other, often."

"And why will that be, pray?"

"Well, darlin'," Sean broke in. "My cottage is only a five minute walk from Gull Cottage — and less if we pop…"

His wife looked delighted. "Your cottage? Sean, I told you, I checked where our cottage was. It's a..."

"I know love, but well, times change. This one's — well, it's not mine, really, but I haunt it. It belongs to Clay, actually." He gestured to Claymore, still sitting quietly in the corner.

"And I'm never going to get it back, am I?" Clay answered morosely. "I have ghosts coming out my ears here. I don't own Gull Cottage anymore, the crazy cottage — I mean the COZY cottage — has been — stigmatized, I sold the Lemoyne's cottage, so the only other good cottage I have to rent, I can't rent."

"I never said that!" Sean protested. "You are welcome to lease it out any time you please. We ghosts don't take up that much room."

"Yeah, right... No, it's definitely NOT right. There's more and more of you all the time. Keep it up and you will need to build your own boarding house! How I long for the days that I only had the Captain and Gull Cottage to worry about! There's tons more ghosts... tons..." Suddenly Claymore seriously looked like he was going to cry.

"You know, Clay," Tris piped up. "In some parts of the world, ghosts are considered selling points. Add value and all that. Think about Callahan the fourth. He was desperate to find another ghost after great, great, whatever grand-pappy finally left his castle, remember?"

"I know I've always considered having a ghost around as an asset..." Carolyn started, and her husband stared at her.

"My dear, what about that first night, when..."

She kissed him quickly. "After I got used to the idea, that is."

"That's fine for YOU all, but it doesn't help ME a bit," Clay snuffled. "Why won't anyone take me seriously?" He put his face in his hands — the abject picture of despair, and everyone looked at everyone else.

"Claymore!" Tris patted the man on the back. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Slowly, he took his hands away from his face. "You don't care about my problems!"

"Of course we do, my dear man. We all do." Siegfried soothed him. "Now what is it?"

"You really want to hear?"

"Yes, Claymore. Now what is it?" Daniel asked. "Stop sniv... that is, control yourself. What's wrong with you?"

"I never should have started promoting _My Fair Lady_ until I had all my leads in place, that's what!" Claymore said sullenly. "Now everyone in town is expecting us to do it, and I don't have a Freddy..." He glared at Sean O'Casey. "Well, I just assumed you would do it, and you won't, and I just found out tonight that I still don't have a Liza Dolittle, either. Nancy Reed tried out — she was perfect for it, and I had it all lined up, but she told me during the intermission tonight that she just got offered a nursing position in Boston, with Doctor Ferguson... so she can't, after all."

"No understudy?" Adam asked. "That wasn't good planning on your part, Clay."

"Small towns," Claymore shrugged. "Not enough people. And I really don't want to use Penelope Hassenhammer, or the rest of my cast, will..."

"...Walk OUT," Siegfried and Daniel said together.

"Or run," Daniel added.

"Without question," Siegfried put a period on that idea.

"You and everyone else," Claymore nodded. "And all the other people who tried out have been impossible — just not lead material. Okay for chorus, though," he added thoughtfully.

"Don't look at me, Claymore," Carolyn smiled. "And I don't think Candy is available, either."

"So, anyway, here I am, with enough ghosts floating around to make up a volleyball team, and no lead."

"You know..." Siegfried mused. "We could kill two birds with one stone here..."

Clay gave him a baleful glance. "You're Pickering. Don't even think of walking out on me. And please, don't suggest Margaret Coburn for Liza, either."

"Of course not!" Sig shuddered. "Why don't you use Molly? She'd be marvelous."

"And then Sean could play Freddy after all," Daniel cut in.

"I like it." Clay brightened considerably. "If you will do it, I might handle all this spook stuff better..." He looked at Molly and Sean hopefully.

Molly put an arm around her husband. "We are staying here for a while, darlin'?"

Sean smiled back at her. "For as long as you want, my love. I have no wish to go wanderin'."

"I'll do it, if you will."

"But what will everyone else in town think about a ghost... uhm... newcomer getting the lead?" Claymore asked.

"Don't worry, Clay." Sig patted the worried man on the shoulder. "As far as everyone in town knows, Molly is Sean's long-lost wife, which she is. Sean already has an established cover here as a writer, If anyone complains about Molly getting the lead, we'll just hint that it was either her or Penny Hasselhammer. End of subject."

"Besides, everyone in town has heard Molly sing," Daniel added. "I don't think you'll get any complaints."

"You really would do that?" Clay asked doubtfully. "Both of you? Just like that?"

"Well, I suppose that will depend on whether or not Clay makes me leave my haunting grounds..." Sean gave the landlord a wicked smile.

"You know perfectly well I will never lease that cottage again. I should just start charging you rent, Mr. O'Casey..." They all glared at him. "...But I won't," he added hastily.

Sean nodded. "Consider us signed on as members of the crew… cast, that is."

"So you have a cottage to yourself, do you?" Molly smiled at her husband. "I can see it now! I remember what your room at Mrs. Hampton's boarding house looked like! I imagine this… place is much worse. I can just see what is in store for me..."

Sean grinned happily. "Ah, my love! It's so good to be part of the 'poodle set' again!"

Daniel nodded and put his arm around his wife's waist. "Parked by the fireplace, eh old friend?"

"And quite happy over the prospect, my good Captain. Now…" He looked around the room. "If you all will excuse us?"

"Sean," Daniel interrupted, giving his friend a knowing smile. "Before you go... will you be here Friday for the poker game?"

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Poker? Sean, you know how I feel about gambling..."

"Pennies my dear. Merely social, I do assure you..."

"We'll see about that..."

Sean glanced at all his friends, both spectral and human. "I think not for the game this week, good Captain... my friends! Molly and I will be..."

Daniel winked. "Catching up. I know."

"Good night, all!" Sean called out, and raised a toast. "To a Saint Patrick's Day I shall always remember!" Linking his arm through his wife's, he took a huge swallow and crashed his glass into the fireplace. His wife followed with hers, the rest of the crowd with theirs, and then, giving Molly a passionate kiss, Sean and Molly both disappeared.

Sometimes, happy endings are just required.


End file.
